Rats, mice and other vermin can cause considerable damage in standing crops and therefore it is desirable to have an efficient means for exterminating such vermin. Whilst toxic substances in granular or pelletised form are well known, care must be taken in the manner in which such substances are used. For example, whilst the toxic substances can be simply scattered on the ground they can present a hazard to children, domestic animals and birds and furthermore such substances if used in the above manner are then exposed to weather conditions and may be rendered ineffectual by rain. Whilst dispensers have been proposed for the purpose of dispensing granular toxic and other substances, most known dispensers are not suitable for use in agricultural applications say in a field where crops are grown as they are not easily locatable and therefore are liable to be damaged by agricultural implements or cause damage to such implements. Furthermore, such known dispensers have not proved to be particularly efficient or safe in use.
The present invention aims to overcome or at least alleviate some of the above disadvantages by providing improved dispensing apparatus particularly suited to the dispensing of granular particulate or pelletised material. The present invention is particularly applicable to the dispensing of toxic substances for the extermination of rats or other vermin and may be used in any location where a safe and reliable operation is desired such as in a field amongst crops. The dispenser of the present invention also is preferably constructed in such a manner as to be easily visible in use and to include a relatively large reserovir for granular materials to thereby reduce the frequency of refilling.